Comet
by xopassionate
Summary: “For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.” LucasLindsay


**Title:** Comet  
**Author:** xopassionateone

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." LucasLindsay

**Note:** Taking requests _now_.

--

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."

**Judy Garland**

--

**Comet**

Lucas Eugene Scott was many things. He was a small-town basketball coach of the basketball team he was formerly a part of, the Tree Hill Ravens. He was the author of two books. One had been read time and time again by millions, an epic love story of two high school students that eventually grew into different people that were unfit for each other. The other was in the hands of his former fiancée, Lindsay Strauss. It was about a scientist that watched the skies each night, longing to see _his_ comet.

_It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart._

Lindsay had been his bride-to-be, and the book was his gift to her. But it was because of this book that she had left him, sad and confused, in front of all their friends and family. She had told him that his heart was conflicted, that he was still in love with Peyton Sawyer, and he needed to figure things out before she would see him again. Lucas could only watch as she picked up her dress and rushed back up the aisle.

But, the thing was… he loved Lindsay Evelyn Strauss. Lucas loved her with every ounce of his heart, of his mind, of his body and his soul. He wanted Lindsay to be his wife. He wanted her by his side as he met his aspirations head on, or as he failed utterly. He didn't care what he accomplished in his life, as long as the woman he loved was with him. And that woman was Lindsay.

It had taken her four weeks to talk to him after the wedding, but he'd finally gotten to her, dropping his manuscript on her desk and demanding she edit it. That was the only way he'd allow the book to be seen by eyes other than him. He was somewhat disappointed at her hesitation, but he knew it was to be expected. After all, their time apart had been hard on both of them, but Lucas believed that Lindsay was his comet. That his life would have meeting when he was with her again, even when she didn't have the same thoughts that he did. That didn't stop him from loving her, or trying to convince her that she was the one he loved, which he did multiple times a week.

It had been no different, almost four months later, as Lucas and Lindsay discussed the latest chapter, and he'd hailed a cab. A white horse approached instead, pulling a carriage behind it. An elderly gentleman waved and offered a jolly greeting. Lindsay didn't look pleased, but nodded as Lucas held out his hand, offering his help into the carriage.

--

They arrived at a restaurant some time later, Lucas trying to keep himself calm. He wanted to kiss Lindsay, to be as close to her as he had been before. But, he knew she wasn't ready for that, so he kept mostly quiet as they were seated.

"What are we doing here, Lucas?" Lindsay asked, hesitating for a moment before following him to a table that she knew he'd reserved days earlier. She'd even heard him as he did it.

"It's called having dinner." Lucas responded dryly, "I believe you've had dinner before."

"I can't be here," She told him, frowning, "I can't sit down and eat with you, especially after the wedding, and... this is where you took me on our first date, Lucas."

"Forget Peyton." Lucas said suddenly, sharply. "I wouldn't be here, in New York, if I wasn't in love with you."

"That's not what your heart is telling me, Lucas." Lindsay said, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Lucas stood up and moved to her side of the table, before leaning down before her.

"It's telling _me,_ Linds. My heart is telling me that I love you and that nothing could ever make me stop loving you. I understand how hard things have been since… she came back to Tree Hill, but she doesn't matter to me anymore - not like that, not the way she used to." He told her, taking her hands in his.

"I see the way she looks at you, Lucas, and the way you look at her…"

"I was her first love, and she was mine." Lucas said, "But you're my last. I will never love another woman besides you. I love you, Lindsay Evelyn Strauss. I don't know how else to tell you, or how to show you. Is there any other way? Because, I flew to New York for you. I left everyone to be here with you, and I won't leave until you know that you're the only one for me. I've waited four months, and I can wait four years. Just come back to me, Lindsay."

Lindsay let out a shaky sigh, looking away for a moment as she wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to." She whispered softly, looking back at him, "You certainly have a way with words, Lucas Scott."

A look of disbelief crossed over Lucas' features, and Lindsay put both of her hands on each side of his face, as if to reassure him that this was all real.

"I love you too, Lucas." With that, she bent down and kissed him, softly at first. She pulled away slightly, before kissing him full on the mouth with a passion that she'd never known in her life. A screaming passion that only Lucas Scott could draw out of her.

If Lucas hadn't been completely aware of Lindsay's hands on his face, of her lips on his, he would've thought that his heart had exploded. Oh, the joy and the love he felt for this woman was beyond all compare. And as she pulled away from him and bit her lip shyly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, he felt eager to feel her on him again.

"So, when's the next flight home?" Lindsay asked, before softly kissing him again.

The End

--

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. I absolutely love Lucas and Peyton, but I've definitely started to adore Lucas and Lindsay. **Please review**, let me know how you liked it and show me some love.


End file.
